Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical sheet conveyance apparatus, which conveys sheets, includes a brush-shaped discharging member for contacting the sheet. The discharging member discharges electric charge of the sheets, and this stabilizes conveyability and loadability of the sheets. There is proposed a grounding mechanism that grounds a conveyance roller.